


the one with the new neighbor

by EirikaofRenais



Series: welcome to fhirdiad, it's been waitin' for you [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Mentioned Dorothea Arnault, Mentioned Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Sylvain being Sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirikaofRenais/pseuds/EirikaofRenais
Summary: The city of Fhirdiad has a lot to offer to the people that comes looking for a new life. Beautiful places, great opportunities, and a bustling night life.Or in Byelth's case, some incredibly quirky neighbors and a crazy new workplace.
Relationships: Slight Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Series: welcome to fhirdiad, it's been waitin' for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	the one with the new neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of a series including different fanfics with Byleth and a different romance interest.
> 
> Also chaos with the Garreg Mach students living in a modern city.

“All I'm saying is that I would love if you let me know before running away like that next time. It wasn't very nice of you to leave me alone with those girls, Felix" says Sylvain, looking at Felix rummaging in his pants for the keys "You hurt their feelings, you know " 

"Don't be ridiculous"

"You left one of them talking alone! That really is being rude" 

“I am not interested in useless conversations with people I dont know, Sylvain, and I got sick of you too" 

"Come now! You could never get sick of me!" at that, Felix stops searching for the keys and glares at Sylvain, who just shrugs and puts his hands behind his head "I mean, we are roommates"

"Worst mistake of my life" 

“Come on, you don't mean it. You love me" 

“Can you shut up for a damn second? I can't find the keys" Felix makes a frustrated noise and looks about ready to punch something. Sylvain just takes a step back and scratches his left cheek. 

"Maybe you left them in the car?" he offers, and Felix does nothing but roll his eyes. 

In that moment, the sound of a hammer catches Sylvain's attention, who turns to look for the sound. At the end of the hall, in front of the apartment that was empty until recently, there are several boxes stacked on the floor. 

"Hey, Felix, I think we have a new neighbor girl" he says, and Felix looks to where Sylvain is pointing for just a second before clicking his tongue and giving up completely on trying to find the keys.

"You don't know if it's a girl or not" he says, frustrated. 

“Oh, sure it is. I'm wishing really hard for them to be one right now" 

"You're disgusting" Felix replies, and turns to walk towards the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Sylvain yells at him, because Felix has already disappeared downstairs.

"I'm going to get the damn keys!" Sylvain just hums and turns his attention to the boxes stacked at the end of the hall. 

The sound of the hammer most likely nailing something in the wall can be heard once more, and after deciding to approach and peek through the open door of apartment 15, Sylvain can't help but smile as he realizes that his wishes have come true and that it is in fact a girl who is finishing hanging up a painting of what appears to be the sea on the wall. 

He takes a minute to check that his hair is fine on the screen of his cell phone and finally clears his throat, hoping to attract the attention of the girl, who continues with her back to him, checking that the painting she just hung is straight, with her hands on her hips.

Nothing happens. 

Sylvain, known for not giving up easily on the prospect of getting a date with a girl, clears his throat again and knocks on the door. 

Nothing happens again, except that this time the girl cocks her head to the side.

“Hello?” he finally tries, and it's only then that the girl turns her head and looks at him over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

_Ok, Sylvain. She is very pretty. Good for you._

"I dont want to disturb you. It's just that I saw the boxes and I thought that I had to see our new neighbor. I've been just standing here for a few seconds but you seemed too focused to notice" he explains.

“I know you've been there. I heard you" the girl replies, as if it was obvious.

"Since you didn't looked at me, I thought ..."

"I was waiting for you to say something and stop clearing your throat" she deadpans. 

_Oh._

None of them says anything else.

The girl turns around completely. She is wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of jeans with little stains of what appears to be white paint on them. Sylvain smiles and takes a step inside the house. 

"May I come in?" he asks, looking around.

"You're already inside" she replies, and she is looking at him with an expression that Sylvain can't quite pinpoint, and that it's actually starting to make him a bit nervous. 

That's not going to stop him from trying to get his new pretty neighbor's number, tho.

“I don't remember who lived here before you moved in. In fact, I think this apartment has been empty since Felix and I moved in ourselves. Dorothea has been living here longer, maybe she would know" he says and takes a couple more steps inside until he is in the area that seems to be the kitchen, but it only has an empty counter and a refrigerator "Whoever it was, I'm sure you are a considerable improvement" he finishes with a wink in her direction, and she doesnt do anything but stare blankly at him.

More silence.

"I have a lot to unpack," she replies at last, and Sylvain takes another quick look at the apartment, just as full of boxes as the hallway. There is a sofa in a corner with a bundle of clothes on top of it, and a box labeled "Music" has been opened on the floor, some CDs scattered around. 

"And you decided to take a break to hang a painting?" 

"I have priorities" she shrugs and Sylvain just chuckles. 

_Ok, she's cute AND also adorable._

"Need any help? My friend and I would be happy to help you” he decides to skip the part about Felix hating every word in that sentence and instead gives her his best smile.

"Thank you for offering, but some friends are coming already and I think that with their help will be enough" 

"Alright, alright. If you need anything tho, Felix and I live three doors down. My name is Sylvain, by the way. How rude of me not to introduce myself earlier" he leans in the empty counter and makes a last try "I guess that realizing that my new neighbor is so pretty distracted me too much" and then he watches as the girl raises an eyebrow again, crosses her arms and gives him a very unimpressed look. 

_Well that's enough for now. You're going to live on the same floor, after all._

He says goodbye and heads for the door, and she walks him out until he's outside and turns one last time to look at her. He notices for the first time then that she is actually barefoot. 

"I'm sorry, I didnt quite catched your name" he says, and she smiles for the first time since she turned to look at him over her shoulder when he called her from the door.

It's a very small, almost imperceptible smile that makes Sylvain's heart do a strange flip that leaves him feeling uncomfortable. 

"That's because I didn't tell you" and with that she closes the door and leaves Sylvain in the middle of the hall, surrounded by half-open boxes and feeling as if he had had one of the strangest encounters since he moved to the city. 

Still shocked, he returns to his apartment and tries to enter, guessing that Felix already returned with the keys and is inside. 

The door doesnt open. 

"Felix? Did you close the door?" he tries to turn the door handle, but it doesnt work. He can hear Felix inside "Felix, come on! It stops being funny when you do it more than twice a week!" 

"Never tried to be funny!" Felix replies from the inside. 

"Great" Sylvain whispers, sitting in front of the door of his apartment "Now to wait for Dorothea and Ingrid to return"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I really love F.R.I.E.N.D.S and I really love Fire Emblem Three Houses, so expect a bunch of references and a bunch of crack.
> 
> Also a bunch of pairings for Byleth because I just love all the Fire Emblem boys.


End file.
